Jacob's Mother
by InfiniteWallflower22299
Summary: While at La Push, Nessie asks Jacob a tough question that has him remembering someone from his past. One-Shot. Redone. Previously Jacob's Mom


"Jacob and Nessie were playing at the beach at La Push. It was one of those warmer days in Forks and Jacob relished in it along with his imprint. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She had her bronze curls in a high ponytail and wore a pretty pink sundress, the work of the Pixie.

"Nessie's bell-like giggle filled the air as she made a sandcastle and Jacob just watched, enchanted by this angel faced child who looked to be at least 5 years old."My Jacob, can you get that leaf over there? It could be our flag!" She asked, pointing to a green leaf that sat a few feet away. He smiled and leaned over to get it for her. He was truly wrapped around her finger and the pack teased him and Quil about it constantly. He was relieved when Jacob's father, Billy accepted Nessie, no doubt due to Nessie's cute and charming personality. Billy enjoyed Nessie's company and often asked his son to bring her over. Jacob wondered for a moment what his mom would have thought about Nessie.

"Almost as if Nessie read his mind, she looked up at Jacob with her doe-like brown eyes and placed her hand on his cheek. Images flashed in his mind. Edward and Bella with Nessie, Carlisle and Esme with their coven and a picture of Charlie and Renee with a baby Bella that Nessie had seen. Then she showed Jacob a picture of Billy and Jacob, together, with a hard question surrounding it.

Where was Jacob's mom?

"Jacob took a deep breath as the images stopped and Nessie lowered her small, dimpled hand. Jacob's mom died when he was young, in a car crash. No one in her family talked about it, due to it being so tragic. But he couldn't blame Ness for asking. The kid had no experiance with death whatsoever and wouldn't for a long time. The only people Nessie knew who had the ability to die were the pack (when they stopped phasing), the imprints, Billy, Sue and Charlie. But she wouldn't experiance those losses for a long time.

"Nessie was looking at Jacob expectantly. She was a curious child and enjoyed learning new things. And she didn't like it when she didn't get an answer.

"Jacob sighed. How was he gonna phrase this for her?

"Well Ness...my mom...she um...She died. A long time ago." He admitted. Nessie frowned. Although she had not experienced a loss of a loved one, she did understand death to an extent. She knew all of her family member's parents were dead besides her mommas. She didn't realize Jacob's momma died too.

"I'm sorry, my Jacob."

Jacob smiled at his imprint. She was already one of the most compassionate kids ever. He sighed before saying "It's alright, Ness. I'm over it."

"Do you miss her?" She asked, curious. Her family members don't remember their real families so they didn't miss them much. She wondered if Jacob was the same. He smiled sadly and nodded

"Sometimes."

"What was she like, if you don't mind me asking?"

Jacob thought back to his childhood. His mother was one of the most wonderful people and believe it or not Esme reminded Jacob of his mother often. His mom, Sarah, was a gentle person but as stubborn as hell. When she wanted to do something, it was as good as done. Her determination was one of the many things Jacob had admited anout his mother. She always stood up for what she believed in with a fiery passion. But she was also very carefree and optimistic. He remembered that he would almost always find Sarah doing something creative and artsy. Whether it be painting or garening or cooking or decorating something. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. He remembered she smoked when she was really stressed, but never around Jacob or his sisters, she never missed an episode of her favorite soap opera, she always had her hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face, and she smelled of the lavenders she kept in her garden. He remembered how his mom's unique hazel eyes would light up when smiled, how she gave the best hugs and how Billy used to dance with her around the kitchen, using their musical laughter as their music. Jacob believed strongly that if Billy were a wolf that he would've imprinted on his mom. They were a match made in heaven.

Jacob told Nessie all of this and she listened intently, absorbing every word. Nessie began to wish that she had met this woman that was foreign to her. Sarah seemed like a wonderful woman. She decided to ask one more question about his mother before she moved back to her sandcastle.

"Would your momma like me?" She asked. Jacob grinned at her and thought about it. He was sure she would have loved Nessie, despite what she is. He knew in his heart that Sarah would've taken a liking to Nessie much faster than Billy.

"She would've adored you Ness. Almost as much as I do." He said making Nessie smile. Then he added with a mischievous smile "do you know who else likes you?" Nessie shrugged and shook her head, curls bouncing. Then Jacob grabbed her and began tickling her while saying "The Tickle Monster!"

Nessie shrieked and giggled amd squirmed under his hands and it was music to his ears. He wondered how he got so lucky then smiled. His mom must've had something to do with it.


End file.
